


The Night's Not Over Yet

by darling_pet



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeling tipsy, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tom hiddleston freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home from an awards show, you, the Reader, want to properly congratulate your man Tom for winning Best Leading Actor. *Inspired by the new photoshoot that broke the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's Not Over Yet

He's fumbling in his pocket for the key to the flat. You're still laughing at that joke he told in the lift and he's laughing at your laugh. It's haywire. It's also two o'clock in the morning. Tom and yourself have just returned home from the awards' show after party. Needless to say, you two are a little tipsy.

But how could you not celebrate the night with the ever-flowing champagne at your disposal? Tom had won Best Leading Actor! You were so incredibly proud of your man that you could barely contain yourself. He deserves it all.

Good Lord, he's still fumbling around. You remove his hand from his trousers' pocket and start fishing for the key yourself. You want to get inside before you wake up the neighbours. But then again, you feel like shouting the good news down the corridors, “Tom won, Tom won!” Although, maybe that would be in bad form... Your hand continues to dig around in his pocket and grazes something. Tom clears his throat.

“I don't believe that's the key, darling,” he says. You blush furiously. It's remarkable that he can still make you blush after being together for so long.

“No, I suppose not. That's far bigger than the key.” Tom chuckles and of course, it makes you giggle as well. When you do find the key, however, you shout, “Found it!” but realize your voice's loud volume and cover your mouth a little too late. Tom's lips are pressed together trying to not laugh at your ridiculousness. You stumble inside the flat and flick on the lights.

“I still can't quite believe it,” he says incredulously while taking off his tie and jacket, heading to the bedroom. “What a night.” He sits down in the brown leather chair by the bed and begins to remove his shoes.

“Oh Tom, the night's not over yet,” you say smoothly. His head bolts up and locks eyes with you. He rubs his face with a hand. “Oh really?” He's now sitting in that way he does, legs spread far apart, and it's driving you mad.

“Mmhmm.” You start slowly walking over to him. “You see, I've been wanting to properly congratulate you _all night._ ” He leans back in the chair and you can now see his outline in his perfectly tailored trousers. He's _very_ excited, you deduce.

You predict your dress will be rather restricting in your upcoming actions, so you decide to make a little show out of it shedding it. Ever so slowly, you peel one strap at a time, then finally let your gorgeous dress fall to the floor and step out of it. It has served its duty tonight.

Tom licks his lips and drinks in the sight of you, as if it's the first time he's seeing you like this. You lower yourself onto his lap. His hands grip your waist and his touch is like fire. You take pleasure in rubbing yourself against his clothed hardness, your all-over lacy underwear starting to dampen.

 _Let's_ pump _up the heat, shall we? y_ ou think. Unbuttoning his navy blue trousers, you notice Tom is holding in a breath. You reach in and wrap your hand around his terribly large self, pulling it free from its confines. You start to stroke him and lean in to kiss him. Tom kisses you back, but it almost feels like he's holding something back.

“Let go,” you whisper into his ear. That's when you hear him release a shuddering breath. _Good. It's a start._

You quicken your pumps and start to hear that magnificent sound of Tom's moans and his “Ahs.” They grow more desperate as you carry on. His noises alone cause your heat to throb. “That's it, Tom,” your voice suddenly breathy as you maintain your rutting against him. “That's it. Just-”

He grabs your hand, forcing you to stop. Your eyes are wide, opposed to his narrowed ones.

“Bed. _Now.”_

That got you up and moving. Hastily you get yourself to the bed as ordered and just as quick, Tom has stripped himself of his trousers and is soon on top of you. He cages you with his recently and gorgeously toned arms. You unbutton his white shirt from underneath him and he shrugs it off, then chucks it away without looking (or caring) where the wretched thing ends up. With his bare chest now exposed, you take some time to admire him. Tom's latest work required him to bulk up, and it _definitely_ shows. His stomach is impressively rock hard, very much akin to something else rather impressive of his right now. The evidence is clearly noted in his almost see-through white boxers.

It's Tom's turn to rid you of your only piece of clothing. He slides your embarrassingly wet underwear down and off of you with his thumbs.

“Oh, _darling,_ ” he moans. “You're positively drenched.”

“Well, it's all your fault, mister _leading man_.”

Tom dives in for the kiss. This time a much deeper one, his tongue finds yours in the heat of the kiss. Meanwhile, his fingers toy with your centre, teasing you to the utmost degree. You squirm under him in attempt to feel more of him. Tom hums a chuckle against your lips. The bastard knows exactly what he's doing.

But Tom goes from being a major tease to massaging your clit and making you gasp and causing you to throw your head back on the pillow.

“God, Tom, please!”

“Please, what?” he sounds all innocent. It's all too much.

“Fuck me already, Tom!”

He does as he's told and proceeds to toss away his white boxers, letting loose his already dripping cock. Pushing into you slowly, you bite your lip unknowingly, which just happens to be one of his many favourite things you do. He rocks himself into you and you instinctively thrust your hips up to meet his.

“Fuck,” you breathe out. “Don't stop, don't stop.”

“Wasn't planning on it,” he utters, voice low and rough. Your fingers are digging into his back, surely leaving little marks (another thing he happens to like). His pace increases and soon Tom is the one expressing his feelings through one syllable profanities.

“Fuck. Ah- shit,” he groans.

“Harder, Tom,” you order.

He obeys. Good boy. Tom's cock fills you completely, and repeatedly and causes you to cry out.

“God, yes! _Yes!_ ” You're trembling under him and that feeling in your stomach that had been coiling releases, your muscles clench hard around him. A slight fade of whiteness crosses your vision and you can feel him twitch inside of you as he finds his own release and spills himself into you.

You're both left breathing heavily, coming down from your highs. Tom rolls off and onto his back beside you. Turning your head to the side, you gaze at him in his post-climax. His face is always so particularly stunning to look at in these moments. It happens to be one of your many favourite things about _him._

“I'll be back,” you say after a while, and pad away to the closet to put on one of your slinky nightgowns for bed. When you return, Tom has spread himself across the bed rather provocatively, resting on his elbow. His eyebrow raised.

“What?” you ask.

“That's funny.”

“What is?”

“You thinking we've finished.”

“We're not?”

“Far from, my darling.” Tom makes a come-hither motion with his finger. “Like you said, the night's not over yet.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
